De vermiste god
by Vandermeer
Summary: Dit verhaal vindt plaats na het verhaal van de Laatste Olympier.   Het wordt verteld vanuit twee halfgoden, zoon van de Godin Nike en dochter van de God Aesculapius. Twee mindere goden.     Veel lees plezier! :
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1.

_Carmen_

Ken je Aesculapius? Nee? Dat ken je mij vast ook niet. Ik ben Carmenta Pueblo. Oorspronkelijk kom ik uit Sante Fé, New Mexico. Maar tegenwoordig ben ik vaker te vinden op Long Island in New York. Dat zit dus namelijk zo: Mijn vader is een Griekse god, en mijn moeder een sterveling. Nou vraag ik je eens goed na te denken, wat krijg je als hun een kind krijgen? Juist, een halfbloed! En daarom spendeer ik mijn tijd op een speciale kamp; Kamp Halfbloed.

En oh ja, ik prefereer de naam Carmen.

Ik speelde een beetje met mijn slangenarmband – een geschenk van mijn vader met de naam Hygeia – en keek rond in het kamp. Ik zat  
>voor mijn eigen kampgebouw. Tegenwoordig stonden er veel meer gebouwen dan vroeger. Toen verbleef ik nog in het Hermes gebouw, maar sinds een jaar heeft mijn vader mij erkend en kreeg ik een eigen gebouw en een paar coole geschenken.<p>

Velen dachten dat Aesculapius overleden was, maar dat is wat de mythen je willen laten denken. In het echt had Zeus medelijden met de overleden zoon van Apollo en besloot hem toe te laten tot Olympus. Dus Apollo is dan technisch gezien mijn grootvader, en Zeus mijn overgrootvader. Ja, heel verwarrend allemaal.

Dus sindsdien heb ik mijn eigen gebouw, wel in mijn eentje.. maar ik trek veel op met de Apollo kampers. Deels omdat mijn vader de God van de Geneeskunde en profetie is en Apollo ook. Dus we hebben wat gespreksstof.  
>Maar ik zal je eens vertellen hoe mijn kampgebouw eruit ziet. Een paar Hephaestus kampers hebben mij geholpen, dus het ziet er heel cool uit.<br>Het ziet er wel uit zoals de andere gebouwen, maar de muren zijn chroomkleurig en het weerspiegelt alsof het een glazen bol is. Zoals profetie dus.  
>Daarnaast staan er twee kleine pilaren voor de deur met om elke pilaar een slang gewikkeld. De slang staat weer voor geneeskunde. Al met al best cool!<p>

Binnen staan een paar stapelbedden en is het helemaal wit. Het lijkt een beetje op een ziekenhuis en het ruikt er ook naar ontsmettingsmiddelen, maar dat vind ik juist het fijnst. Ik ben toch niet voor niks de dochter van de God van de Geneeskunde?  
>Ik ben dan wel alleen, maar dat ben ik wel gewend. Thuis in Santa Fé werkt mijn moeder hele dagen. Ze is arts in het ziekenhuis in Las Vegas. Ze werkt op de eerste hulp en houdt zich voornamelijk bezig met coma zuipers. Tja, die heb je in Vegas.<p>

En zo, terwijl ik een beetje alles aan het overdenken was werd ik opeens gestoord door een sater. Hij heette Gregory en was nogal klein voor een sater. Oh ja, een sater is een wezen wat van boven een mens is en van onder een geit. En hij heeft ook hoorns, maar Gregory nog niet. Hij is echt nog een jonkie. Hij heeft mij naar het kamp gehaald. Dat is alweer zo'n drie jaar geleden. Ik was toen tien.  
>Sindsdien ga ik alleen in de vakanties naar huis. Behalve de zomervakantie, dan is het juist de leukste tijd op Kamp Halfbloed.<br>'Carmen, Carmen!' Gregory's gezicht was rood aangelopen en hij hijgde alsof hij het hele eind vanuit het Grote huis was komen rennen. Dat vond ik best een prestatie op die hoeven. Ik stond op en klopte mijn drie kwarts spijkerbroek af. Ik droeg net zoals bijna iedereen een knaloranje T-shirt met "Kamp Halfbloed" erop.  
>'Wat is er aan de hand Greg?' Ik vond het leuk om hem gewoon Greg te noemen. Gregory voelde zich gewaardeerd. Iets wat hem wel goed deed.<br>'Chiron en meneer D willen je spreken.'  
>Ik fronste mijn wenkbrauwen. Waarom zouden de Kamp Directeur en het Kamp hoofd mij willen spreken? Zou ik een queeste krijgen? Opgewonden rende ik naar het Grote Huis met Gregory op mijn hielen. 'Wacht even!' Riep hij. Zijn hoeven wilden niet meer zo snel.<p>

Ik stopte echter niet en rende in een straal door naar het Grote huis aan de rand van het kamp. Op de veranda zaten Chiron en Meneer D – ook wel de God Dionysius genoemd – een spelletje te spelen. Het zag er heel vredig uit, maar toen ik dichterbij kwam stonden hun gezichten gespannen.  
>Toen Chiron mij in de gaten kreeg ontspande hij zijn gezicht, Meneer D speelde gewoon door. Zich niet bewust van mijn aanwezigheid.<br>'Ah Carmen.' Chiron zat in zijn rolstoel, terwijl hij is het echt een centaur is. Jeweetwel; half mens, half paard. Maar voor het gemak – en de ruimte – had hij zijn achterlichaam in een rolstoel geperst zodat hij aan tafel kon zitten.  
>'U wilde mij spreken?' Ik wierp een snelle blik op Meneer D, die nog steeds zijn kaarten aan het bestuderen was. Hij snoof en nam een slokje van zijn cola light. Wijn mocht hij niet meer drinken. Dat was iets tussen hem en zijn vader Zeus.<br>Chiron legde zijn kaarten neer en wendde zich tot mij. 'Ga toch zitten.' Hij wees naar de stoel in hun midden. Ik nam plaats en speelde weer met mijn slangenarmband, dat deed ik altijd als ik me verveelde of zenuwachtig was.  
>'We willen je graag om een gunst vragen.' Ik wist wel uit ervaring dat een gunst bij deze eigenlijk meer een verzoek was. Maar ik liet Chiron uitpraten.<br>'Je weet dat we eigenlijk saters erop af sturen, maar aangezien het omdat elke god nu zijn kind erkent zo druk is, we meer manschappen nodig hebben.'  
>Ik knikte. Dat werd dus geen queeste, maar ik moest een kind ophalen. Ook leuk.<br>'Mag Gregory mee?' Ik zag geen probleem, maar Chiron keek even snel naar Meneer D en toen weer naar mij. Hij knikte zachtjes. 'Dat lijkt me geen probleem.'  
>Ik wilde alweer opstaan, toen Chiron mij wenkte weer te gaan zitten.<br>'Deze halfgod is een jongen van jouw leeftijd, maar hij weet al wel dat hij een halfgod is. Hij heeft een oudere broer – ook een halfgod - en dus het kan zijn dat hij niet mee werkt.' Chiron zei het uiterst serieus. Maar ik begreep niet wat het probleem was, als hij al een oudere broer had. Dan hielden ze het wel uit samen. Maar toch begreep ik dat een halfbloed het veiligst was op het kamp.  
>'Ik begreep het helemaal.' Hoogmoedig stond ik op. 'Ik aanvaard deze queeste!'<br>Chiron keek me met medelijden aan. En meneer D sprak ook eindelijk: 'Het is geen queeste, dus zet dat maar uit je hoofd.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2  
>Vince <p>

'Vince, Vince, Vince. Dit kan toch niet zomaar!'  
>Het leukste aan mijn halfbroer Victor was dat hij wel probeerde boos te doen, maar het gewoon niet lukte. Het zag er ook best ironisch uit. Een man in pak, die rood aanliep als hij zich druk maakte. Met het zelfde woeste blonde haar als ik. En we heten Victor en Vince. Heel toevallig hebben wij dezelfde ouders. Je zult wel denken: Nou, hoe toevallig! Jij en eh.. bijna de rest van heel de wereld! Maar echt, bij mij is het anders! Wij zijn anders. Ik en mijn broer Victor.<br>Victor en Vince Martin. Zonen van Nike, de godin van de overwinning. En.. de gymleraar van de New York High School.  
>Desalniettemin heeft mijn broer zich omhoog gewerkt in de sportbranche. Hij doet sportverslagen en is nu een gerespecteerd man. En we krijgen aandelen van het sportmerk Nike. Want wie hebben daar nou meer recht op dan de bloedeigen zonen?<br>Maar goed, vandaag kreeg ik weer de zoveelste uitbrander. Het gevaar zoekt mij gewoon op, alsof het altijd vrijdag de dertiende is!  
>'Kom op Victor.' Probeerde ik quasi onschuldig. 'Het viel wel mee dit keer!' Ik zat dit keer in zijn bureaustoel – Victor had een eigen kantoor! – en Victor liep voor het bureau te ijsberen, zijn nagels op te eten en de kleur van een tomaat aan het krijgen.<br>Hij probeerde niet al te hard te praten, want niemand wist natuurlijk wat we waren. Victor was echt wel een van de oudste halfbloeden op de wereld. Het scheelde misschien dat onze moeder niet zo'n populaire godin is – wat wij natuurlijk volkomen onterecht vinden – en dat alle moordlustige en mythologische monsters ons daarom wel met rust laten! Nou ja, een beetje dan.  
>En Victor heeft al die tijd doorgebracht op kamp Halfbloed, maar ik ben er nog nooit geweest. Ik weet dat het veiliger is, maar is het ook leuker?<br>'Serieus Vince, surfen op een Hippocampi langs de kust van New York!' Victor klonk echt heel boos. Maar ik kon een lach niet onderdrukken. Het was eigenlijk best leuk geweest. Ik had de Hippocampi al eerder ontdekt. Het waren prachtige beesten, half paard, half vis. En ze waren dol op suikerklontjes! Alleen kwamen ze nooit zo dichtbij de kust, daar was de baai veel te vervuild voor. Dus ik had ontdekt dat als ik naar het Vrijheidsbeeld ging dat ze dan dichtbij genoeg waren en ik ze mocht berijden. Het was echt heel leuk geweest. Het koste me wel wat centen aan suikerklontjes, maar het was het waard.  
>'De mist verdoezelde het toch wel.' Lachend wuifde ik naar zijn richting, maar Victor was niet tevreden met dat antwoord.<br>'Ja en dat maakt het dat mensen wat anders zien en er misschien wel een nationale klopjacht op je kan worden gemaakt!' Het duurde even voordat ik al die woorden had verwerkt. Mijn ADHD zorgde ervoor dat mijn gedachten overal waren, behalve bij het gesprek. Dus alles wat ik uit te brengen was klonk zoiets als: 'Uhuh..bwaah..'  
>Victor zuchtte en drukte met zijn duim en wijsvinger tegen zijn voorhoofd.<br>'Je moet naar het kamp. Ik kan niet altijd op je blijven letten.' Dat was gelogen, want ik had ook wel bij onze vader kunnen wonen. Maar die ontkende ons bestaan, en als hij dat wel deed dan wilde hij geld van ons. Van Victor dan.  
>Ik wilde helemaal niet naar het kamp. Boos stond ik op. 'Ik ga dus echt niet naar het kamp!' Schreeuwde ik. 'Waarom stuur je me weg? Zodat je gezellig met je dure vriendjes een fijn leven kan lijden? Zodat je me vergeet?' Ik was zo bezig met Victor uitfoeteren, dat ik niet had gemerkt dat er iemand was binnengekomen.<br>Ik hield abrupt op met praten. Naast Victor stond een meisje met lang, krullend zwart haar. Ze droeg een wit jasje en daaronder een feloranje T-shirt en een driekwart spijkerbroek. Op het T-shirt stond: "Kamp Halfbloed".

'Uitgepraat?' Victor grinnikte en wenkte het meisje verder te komen. Ik perste mijn lippen op elkaar en haalde mijn hand door mijn haar. Waarom ik dat deed wist ik ook niet. Het meisje staarde me aan met haar donkere ogen. Haar huid was licht getint, waarschijnlijk was ze een latino. Maar als ik dat zou vragen dan zou het vast en zeker heel stom hebben geklonken, iets zoals: 'Kom je uit Mexico of zo?' Heel stom dus.  
>'Vince, dit is Carmen Pueblo. Zij neemt je mee naar het kamp.' Victor leek wel een reus vergeleken Carmen, ze kwam net tot aan zijn schouder. Maar ze was vast langer dan mij. Ik nam haar voorzichtig op en mijn oog viel meteen op een zwarte armband om haar rechter pols. Het viel gewoon op, want het schitterde in het zonlicht dat door de ramen naar binnen scheen. Toen ik beter keek merkte ik dat het een slang was. Dat vond ik best gaaf. Ik wreef over mijn sporthorloge, waar een schild uit kwam als ik erop drukte. Ik glimlachte naar Carmen, maar ze glimlachte niet terug.<p>

'Denk maar niet dat dit makkelijk wordt.' Dat was het eerste wat ze zei toen we samen Victors kantoor verlieten en op weg waren naar beneden. In de lobby stond een jongen te wachten met een pet op en sneakers. Hij knikte naar Carmen toen we voorbij liepen. Ik keek hem na, maar Carmen bleef strak voor zich uit kijken. Ik had er moeite mee om haar bij te houden. Ze droeg gympen, niet van het merk Nike wat me ergens wel teleurstelde. Ik besloot dat als we even langs mijn huis gingen ik haar een paar van mijn gympen zou geven.  
>Toen we buiten waren, keek ze steeds om zich heen. Alsof ze iemand verwachtte, of iets. Ik keek even achterom en zag dat de jongen uit de lobby achter ons aan liep.<br>'Wie is dat?' Vroeg ik aan Carmen. Meteen draaide ze zich om en ik zag dat haar linkerhand naar haar armband greep. Maar toen ze zag dat het de jongen uit de lobby was ontspande ze zich weer. Ze greep mijn arm beet en trok me mee.  
>'Niemand.' Mompelde ze. 'Gewoon iemand die ons helpt om het kamp in te komen.'<br>'Dus het is wel iemand.' Zei ik.  
>Ze zuchtte. 'Laat maar.'<br>We zwegen een tijdje. Namen de metro, want volgens Carmen was dat het veiligst. En daarna zwegen we nog meer. Ik wist niet dat een mens zolang stil kon zijn. Maar ja, toen had ik Carmen ook nog niet ontmoet. Ik moest mezelf bedwingen om niet steeds naar haar te staren. Maar ze was ook zo'n mooie verschijning met haar lange zwarte haar, dat als gordijnen over haar korte schouders. Toen we eindelijk bij Victors appartement aankwamen keek ze weer om zich heen. Daarna besloot ze dat het veilig genoeg was om naar binnen te gaan.  
>Ik was blij dat Victor een schoonmaakster had, anders was het hier nogal een troep geweest – voornamelijk dankzij mij – en had ik me nu geschaamd.<br>Victors huis was modern ingericht met veel rood en zwart. Alles was strak en er stonden weinig meubelen. In de hoek stond een sculptuur van een slanke vrouw met een laurierkrans die ze trots omhoog hield. Ik zag dat het Carmens aandacht trok.  
>'Nike.' Zei ze zachtjes. Toen keek ze naar mij, alsof ze een gelijkenis zocht. 'Is dat jouw moeder? Nike, de godin van de..'<br>'..de Overwinning? Jep, da's mijn ma.' Oké, ik wilde het veel stoerder laten klinken dan dat het er uiteindelijk uitkwam. Maar dat lukte niet helemaal. Carmen besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Ze liep naar het raam en staarde naar buiten. Volgens mij gaf ze mij de gelegenheid om mijn spullen te pakken. Dus ik snelde me naar mijn kamer. Ik pakte een sporttas en stopte er voornamelijk sportkleding in. Met Nike als moeder stond overwinning meestal aan mijn zijde, mocht ik niet vals spelen. En niet alleen in oorlogen, maar ook in wedstrijden. Dat laatste daar maakte ik meestal gebruik van. Zwemwedstrijden, hardloopwedstrijden, zolang ik het maar in mijn eentje deed. Want teamsporten haatte ik. Ik wilde de beste zijn en dat kan moeilijk in een team.  
>Onderweg naar de woonkamer bedacht ik me opeens dat ik nog een paar gympen moest halen. Volgens mij had ik nog wel ergens een zwart met paarse liggen. Ik had hem niet willen dragen toen Victor ze mee had genomen. Te meisjesachtig.<p>

'Ben je eindelijk klaar?' Carmen stond inmiddels bij de deur zenuwachtig te schuifelen van haar ene naar haar andere voet.  
>'Vanwaar die haast?' Vroeg ik nonchalant. Maar ze draaide zich vurig om naar mij. Als blikken konden doden dan lag ik nu onder de grond.<p>

'Je snapt het niet hé?' Siste ze. Ik deinsde achteruit, maar moest toegeven dat als ze boos keek, ze er ook best leuk uit zag. 'Er zijn monsters buiten, monsters die ik beter niet kan noemen. Ze ruiken ons, als een vers gebakken broodje.'  
>Ik slikte even. Victor had het wel eens gehad over het bestrijden van verschillende monsters, maar ik moest eerlijk bekennen dat ik er nog nooit een gezien had. Misschien omdat Victor zoveel wierook rookte? Zou dat de geur verdoezelen?<br>Carmen keek me aan en zuchtte. Daarna zette ze een stap naar achter om mij voor te laten gaan. Ik kreeg geen hoogte van die meid.

We hadden nog geen tien stappen van het appartement gedaan of ik werd ruw in een steeg geduwd.  
>'Vince!' Schreeuwde Carmen. Ik dacht eerst dat zij mij had geduwd, maar het was iets veel groters. En lelijker. En meer eh.. geuriger. En als ik al niet door zijn stank van mijn stokje was gegaan, dan wel door zijn gigantische knots. Ik kon nog net op tijd duiken, anders had ik geen hoofd meer.<p>

'Vince kijk uit!' Carmens gezicht kwam wel dichterbij, maar ik kon haar nog steeds niet vinden. Ik had al amper tijd om op te merken wat mij aan het aanvallen was. Het was wel drie meter hoog. Zo breed als een auto en het stonk naar het hele rioolsysteem van New York. Nee.. ik wist nog steeds niet wat het was.

'Een Cycloop! Vince, het is een Cycloop!' Opeens zag ik Carmen naast mij en had ze ergens een zwaard vandaan getoverd. In een oogwenk kon ik zien dat om het handvat een slang gekronkeld zat.

Haar armband!

Ik drukte snel op mijn sporthorloge en hij veranderde meteen in een grote glimmend schild. Er stond een laurierkrans op. Naar mijn moeder Nike.  
>'Snel, lijdt hem af!' We waren nog steeds zijn knots aan het ontwijken, maar het werd ongeduldig!<p>

'Stomme halfbloed!' Schreeuwde het en zijn speeksel vloog in het rond. Bijna raakte het mijn gympen. Ik sprong naar achteren.

'Wat ga jij dan doen?' Schreeuwde ik naar Carmen. Maar ze was al weg. Het waren de Cycloop en ik. Ik had me wel beter gezelschap voorgesteld.  
>'Lekker hapje jij.' Zei de Cycloop, terwijl hij me dit keer plat probeerde te walsen met zijn knots. Ik dook opzij en kwam tussen de vuilniszakken terecht.<br>Ik heb geen zwaard bedacht ik me. Geen zwaard! Snel zocht ik naar iets anders, want de Cycloop kwam steeds dichterbij met die stomme knots van hem. Maar ik kon niets anders vinden dan een paar pakken bedorven melk – nee, de Cycloop stonk toch erger – en een zak vol oude tijdschriften. Ik was er geweest.  
>Net toen ik dacht dat mijn leven voorbij was – ik had nog zo graag nog een keer op een Hippocampi willen surfen – schreeuwde de Cycloop het uit van de pijn. Het was een oorverdovend geluid. Ik kon me niet voorstellen dat je dat drie straten niet kon horen. De Cycloop wankelde naar voren en opeens zag ik Carmen weer. Het kling van haar zwaard zat onder een vies goedje. Cyclopenbloed.<br>Toen verdween de Cycloop in een hoop goudkleurige stof. Hij was weg. Carmen hijgde van de inspanning en haar zwaard was weer verdwenen. De slang wikkelde zich weer om haar pols.  
>Ze keek mij boos aan.<br>'We moeten echt heel snel terug naar het kamp.' 


	3. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Carmen 

We waren binnen anderhalf uur weer terug op het kamp. Ik stuurde Vince naar Chiron in het Grote huis. Ik wilde niet mee, gelukkig vergezelde Gregory hem naar binnen.

'Hee Carmen.' Toen ik langs het kunst gebouw kwam, waar een groepje Apollo Kampers bezig waren met het maken van een stenen buste van hun vader Apollo kwam hun gebouwleider Eliano di Marino op mij afgelopen. Hij was een van de weinige kampers met wie ik bevriend ben. Hij ontdekte mijn affiniteit voor de geneeskunde tijdens een spelletje vlaggenroof. Tijdens het verzorgen van een van de mede teamleden kwam het opeens naar boven. Iedereen stond er versteld van, inclusief ik. Sindsdien nam Eliano mij onder mijn hoede en besloot ik voortaan Apollo te eren. Jeweetwel, mijn eten en zo voor hem in het vuur gooien. Het duurde daarna een jaar voordat mijn vader mij erkende. Dus nu voegde ik zijn naam erbij tijdens het eten. Eliano is een soort van mijn held.  
>'Klaar voor boogschietles vanmiddag?'<br>Ik knikte en trok de zoom van mijn T-shirt recht. Mijn jasje was vies geworden door het gevecht met de cycloop. Ik wilde me eerst omkleden.

'Ik kom er zo aan.' Elias keek me strak aan, iets waar ik altijd de rillingen van kreeg. Geen vervelende overigens.  
>'Nou eh.. tot zo dan.' Snel draaide ik me om en liep ik richting de kampgebouwen. Ik kon niet omschrijven hoe ongemakkelijk dat net was. Ik haalde mijn hand even snel door mijn haar. Ik voelde een paar klitten, die moest ik eruit kammen en dan..<p>

Abrupt hield ik op met lopen. Ik staarde in het niets. Waar was ik mee bezig? Ging ik mij nog zorgen maken over mijn uiterlijk? Ik zuchtte en wierp een blik op het Aphrodite gebouw, waar een paar meisjes voor zaten. In mijn ogen zagen zij er altijd mooi uit. Logisch als je moeder de Godin van de schoonheid is. Ook al droegen zij ook het tijdloze T-shirt van het kamp, toch leek het alsof het hun mooier stond. Ik keek even snel naar mijn outfit. Mijn vieze oude gympen uit het jaar nul. Een oude spijkerbroek met rafels en gaten. Hoe charmant?  
>Sinds wanneer maakte ik me zo zorgen over hoe ik eruit zag? Ik was pas dertien. Ik zat nog helemaal niet te wachten op de liefde en alles wat erbij kwam. Maar toch maakte iets zich los in mij. En ik weet niet door wie dat kwam. Eliano.. of iemand anders?<p>

De rest van de dag verliep best rustig. Vanuit de arena zag ik Vince het Grote Huis verlaten, vergezeld door Gregory. Ze waren aan het kletsen en het lachen. Ik voelde een steek, of toch niet? Woest pakte ik een pijl en schoot hem linea direct naar het doel. Met een plof raakte hij de middelste stip.

'Ho, ho rustig Pueblo!' Eliano stond naar mij en klopte me op mijn schouder. Ik negeerde hem, ondanks het warme gevoel waar zijn hand had gezeten. Ik mompelde een excuus en besloot dat ik genoeg had gedaan aan boogschieten voor vandaag. Ik liet Eliano beloven mijn koker en boog op de ruimen en rende snel achter Gregory en Vince achter. Ze waren op weg naar een van de achterste kampgebouwen, het gebouw van Nike. Gregory zag me al aankomen voordat ik ook maar dichtbij genoeg was om vaart te minderen. Ik voelde me betrapt.  
>'Carmen!' Zei Gregory blij. Hij was ontspannen en er zat een lach op zijn gezicht. Vince keek mij uitdagend aan met zijn helderblauwe ogen. Het was frustrerend, dus ik keek boos terug. Maar dat weerhield hem natuurlijk niet, het was een uitdaging. En ik besefte me dat met de Godin Nike aan je zijde, je weinig kon verliezen. Daarom zette ik een glimlach op en richtte mijn aandacht op Gregory. Deze gaf ik Vince gewonnen, maar de volgende keer niet.<p>

'En wat zei Chiron?' Vroeg ik zo lieflijk mogelijk? Ik streek mijn haar uit mijn gezicht en knipperde met mijn ogen. Dat had ik eens een Aphrodite kamper zien doen. Misschien hielp het mij ook. Gregory leek het niet eens te merken en Vince keek geamuseerd om zich heen. Ik schraapte mijn keel.

'Eh..Oh ja!' Gregory had een blikje in zijn handen waar hij af en toe een hapje van nam. 'Chiron was blij dat Vince er was..vertelde de regels...bla..bla..bla, gebruikelijke dingen. Je weet wel.'

Ik knikte. Niks bijzonders dus. Niets om mijn energie te stoppen in een eventuele vriendschap die mij nuttig zal zijn. Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes.

'En ben je inmiddels van gedachten veranderd? Vindt je het hier wel leuk?' Het duurde even voordat Vince door had dat ik het tegen hem had – wat mij irriteerde – en hij keerde zich naar mij. Ik weet niet waar het door kwam, maar hij droeg een ego om zich heen waar je U tegen zei. Alsof hij wist dat hij alles toch wel kon winnen. Weddenschappen, wedstrijden, uitdagingen, alles. Zolang hij zijn moeder maar gunstig stelde.

Vince haalde zijn schouders op, alsof het hem niks kon schelen. 'Gaat wel.' Maar ondertussen gingen zijn ogen overal heen, namen alles op. Hij wilde niks missen.  
>Ik glimlachte. Er ging dus nog wat schuil achter zijn grote ego.<p>

'Nou.' Zei ik uiteindelijk. 'Als er wat is, dan wil Gregory je vast wel helpen.' Niet het antwoord dat hij verwachtte vermoedde ik, maar dat interesseerde mij niet.

Gregory nam nog een hap van zijn blikje. 'Natuurlijk!' Sprak hij met volle mond. Een paar stukjes blik viel uit zijn mond. Ik tuitte mijn lippen.  
>'Goed.' Ik keek ze beiden aan. 'Tot aan het avondmaal.'<p>

Chiron deed die avond een welkomstspeech, het bleek dat Vince niet de enige kamper was die vandaag aangekomen was. Eigenlijk was er geen vaste dag waarop je er perse moest zijn. Alleen aan het eind van de zomer – wanneer de schoonmaak Harpijen of de gebouwen kwamen schoonmaken of je kwamen opeten – werd er van je verwacht een keuze te maken. Naar huis of op het kamp blijven. Ik was benieuwd wat Vince deed. Maar die gedachte zette ik snel weer weg.  
>Nadat we een deel van ons eten hadden geofferd aan de goden. Ik dankte Apollo en mijn vader en ging weer aan mijn tafel zitten. Ik was alleen, terwijl de tafel naast mij van de Hermes kampers overvol was. Maar ik vond het niet erg, zo kon ik mijn gedachten eens overdenken, mijn formules waarmee ik bezig was. Ik zag dat Vince ook alleen aan tafel zat. Zijn moeder was natuurlijk al bekend, hij hoefde niet aan de Hermes tafel te zitten. En het gaf me een diepe steek om te zien dat Gregory naast hem zat! Saters mochten zitten waar ze wilden. En vanavond was dat dus naast Vince. Verbitterd at ik een stukje kip, maar het smaakte me al niet meer.<p>

Ik was mijzelf niet deze zomer. Technisch gezien moest die nog beginnen, het was pas begin juni. En het was al best druk. Over eenentwintig dagen werd het zomer.  
>Ik liet mijn avondeten voor wat het was. Mijn kralen ketting liet ik glijden door mijn vingers. Ik had er al drie kralen aan zitten. Een met de boom die op de Halfbloed heuvel stond – mijn eerste jaar – en de tweede was goudkleurig met een pijl en boog; het jaar waarop ik de wedstrijd boogschieten won. En ten derde, een rood kleurige met een gifgroene slang. Het jaar waarop mijn vader mij erkende.<br>Ergens moest ik blij zijn, doordat de kampheld Percy Jackson – zoon van Poseidon – alle goden verplichtte hun kinderen te erkennen was ik opeens de dochter van. En meteen dezelfde week verscheen daar mijn vader. Ik was op kerstvakantie bij mijn moeder, alhoewel het niet echt een vakantie was aangezien ze geen vrij had genomen en ik alleen thuis zat. Er werd aangebeld, gewóón aangebeld! Ik verwachtte niemand, maar opeens stond hij daar! Ik herkende hem meteen, hij had een ruwe spier witte baard en een oud maar wijs gezicht. Hij droeg een kaki pantalon en een witte blouse. In zijn borstzakje zat een pen, waar een slang langs kronkelde. Aangezien ik zijn enige halfbloed nazaat was, besloot hij mij – aangezien het ook bijna kerst was – een paar handige cadeaus te geven. Aldus de oorsprong van mijn armband en tinnen blikje met vaseline. Volgens hem moest ik altijd een eerste hulp set meenemen.

En toch, moest ik bekennen dat mijn gevoelens soms dubbel zijn. Want, waarom nu opeens wel? Nu een jonge held het hem verplichtte. Kon hij dat niet eerder bedenken. Het maakte me altijd verdrietig. Op mijn moeder kon ik toch al niet rekenen en nu heb ik een vader die genoodzaakt is mij te erkennen. Een blije familie.

Ik ging vroeg naar bed die nacht. Het Apollo gebouw leidde een samenzang, maar ik kon de kracht niet meer opbrengen om erbij te blijven. Er was zoveel gebeurd die dag. Het duurde niet lang voordat ik in slaap viel. En toen kwamen de nachtmerries.  
>Ik rende hard weg, alleen was ik nu mijzelf niet meer. Ik was iemand anders en ik werd achtervolgt door twee schaduwen die mij met immense snelheid bereikten. Ik probeerde te gillen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit. De schaduwen maakten echter wel geluid. Een vreselijk geluid dat in je tenen trok en tot je kruin je niet meer losliet.<br>En toen veranderde het beeld opeens. Ik bevond me op een eiland. Vlakbij een grote klif, waar de golven woest tegenaan botsten. Met uitgestrekte weilanden en heuvels. Het kwam me ergens bekend voor, maar ik kon het niet plaatsen. Op een van de heuvels stond een historisch gebouw met lichte stenen en een grijs gekleurd dak. Door een prieel werd het verbonden met een vuurtoren in precies dezelfde kleuren. Het beeld veranderde weer en ik stond opeens in een kamer. Met vlagen scheen er licht naar binnen – het was opeens donker – en ik vermoedde dat ik nu in de vuurtoren was. Maar ik was niet alleen. Er waren twee figuren, maar ik kon ze niet goed zien. Hun stemmen waren onduidelijk, alsof het alleen maar klanken waren. En toen zag ik hem, de enige die duidelijk aanwezig was. Hij was geboeid en zeker niet in vrije wil. Dat kon ik zien door de rode striemen om zijn polsen. Zijn gezicht was vies en naast hem stond een staf waar een slang omheen kronkelde.

Ik schrok wakker.

Het was mijn vader Aesculapius.


End file.
